This application is a divisional of application Ser. No. 11/695,955, filed Apr. 3, 2007, which is U.S. Pat. No. 7,472,468, issued on Jan. 6, 2009, entitled METHOD FOR WINDING BRUSHLESS DC MOTORS, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a method for making a winding for a motor or generator, and more specifically, a method for making a winding for an AC or DC brushless motor or generator.
Slotless brushless DC motors are known for having performance advantages as compared to traditional motors and are used in many capacities from medical equipment to pumps. Conventional methods are to wind a separate coil or group of coils for each magnetic pole required. The lack of defined slots and teeth, however, make the winding process more difficult and expensive than typical brushless DC motors that include teeth and slots.
Accordingly, a simplified winding method that requires only one coil per phase no matter how many poles are present in the motor is desired.